The Leech Under My Skin
by AbusiveCupcake
Summary: "I bring my foot up behind me hitting Riddle in his groin, whilst pushing forward, ducking just as Harry sends the final curse at Tom, I turn to see him yell out and then smile at me before disintegrating into flakes floating in the air, just before a sharp pain in my neck starts growing, it takes over my senses sending me into the darkness. "SeverusSnape/HermioneGranger


**The Leech Under My Skin**

**A/N... Hiya! This is another AbusiveCupcake fanfiction, this time I don't know who will paired even if there is any, it's going to all be about senses and communication. I'll try and sound more mature and make things more understandable, as I know my wording can be a bit hard to understand sometimes, also I will try to keep it simple and not too unbelievable but I will do Ron bashing that is a promise, as I see ( from the films) that he could have quite a dark and selfish. ( if you can't see it watch when Harry snaps the Elder wand, listen to his wording and think about it a little) So yeah, thats what i'll be doing, Hope you like ^^...**

I dodged another hex as it flee at my head, throwing another back at Lucius Malfoy, who just laughs and brushes it aside. I throw another, and straight after one of my own creations watching as he is caught off guard and ends up unconscious with his arms and legs tied together and is sent to a corner of the now rubble ,which was once the castle, and I rush to Luna's side as she falls to the ground screaming from the crucio that Bellatrix throws at her. I disarm her and send a reducto towards her and watch as she crumbles at my feet.

"Thanks He-DUCK!" she pushes me down and I watch as a green light rushes over both our heads, before another is sent back to the direction it came from. We look up to watch a Deatheater get stuck down and Professor Snape turn and rush to help Molly and Ginny.

"Luna go help Neville and Colin, I'll find Harry and Ron" She rushes off as I head in the opposite direction, taking out two Deatheaters before someone grabs my high ponytail and pulls me against their chest with a wand pointed at my neck. I struggle but the person only digs their nails into my flesh making me cry out. I hear someone call out my name and watch as Harry runs towards me.

"Let her go Tom" I grit my teeth as his snake like tongue licks my neck and jaw.

"No maybe if you let me have you then she may go" he laughs and digs both the wand and his nails into my already blood stained skin, I cry out again and watch as people stop duelling to watch what's happening. I scream as he digs his nails into the back of my neck, I feel blood trickle down my back.

"I said LET HER GO!" Harry roars at Riddle, the man laughs back at him. I take in a deep breath, calming myself trying to ignore the wriggling at the back of my neck. Making eye contact with Harry, with a nearly unnoticeable nod, I count down on the fingers to him.

One...

Two...

Three...

I bring my foot up behind me hitting Riddle in his groin, whilst pushing forward, ducking just as harry sends the final curse at Tom, I turn to see him yell out and then smile at me before disintegrating into flakes floating in the air, just before a sharp pain in my neck starts growing, it takes over my senses sending me into the darkness.

I wake and open my eyes just to find grey everywhere. I turn my head and the shades of grey differ but not much, creating distorted fuzzy outlines of shapes, two nearly black figures walk towards me, one much taller than the other. The shorter one touches my shoulder and I smile when Poppy starts speaking.

"Miss Grang- Hermione, Oh my poor dear, your eyes, the colour.. Severus stay there whilst I go get the others they will want to see her" I hear her turn and walk away and listen to the stead breathing of Snape.

"I can't see..."

**Okay I know its short but I wanted to see you lots reaction before I continued... I have a few going up soon one which is a crossover between three different worlds with thtree different pairs... dun dun duuuun okay so lets see what you guys think**


End file.
